Loving All of You
by maymot97
Summary: JimxJaden. After a night of passion Jaden turns up pregnant with Jim's child. How will the two cope with being parents and with Jim being back at South Academy. Rated M. Mpreg. Now with JessexHassleberry Mpreg. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION... SLOWLY.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden looked up at the person above him and smiled. Jim looked _so_ hot at that moment Jaden just wanted Jim to take him already. The brunette leaned up and kissed the Australian leaning over him. Jim immediatly pushed Jaden back down and kissed him back. He tilted his head to the side effectively deepening the kiss. Jim then swipped his tongue against Jaden's lower lip, asking for entrance. Jaden opened his mouth and the two engaged in a short game of tonsil hockey before the need for air became to great and they had to pull apart.

Jim looked down at Jaden and saw that that the slifer was blushing. He also felt something poking against him and he smiled as Jaden blushed even more. Jim ground against Jaden eliceting a moan from the younger duelist.

"Do you like that?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Uh-huh," Jaden answered.

"Good." Jim ground against him again. They both moaned this time and Jim captured Jaden's soft lips in another kiss that laster just slightly longer than the first one. When they pulled away this time, Jim helped Jaden shrug off his Slifer uniform and he sat Jaden up and lifted his shirt up over his head. Jaden then unbuttoned Jim's white shirt and trailed a finger down the center of Jim's chest. Jim moaned slightly at the touch. The Australian reached down and licked one of Jaden's nipples softly. He then laid the Slifer down on the bed and unbuttoned his (Jaden's) pants. After he rid Jaden of the clothing, and his boxers, Jim took off his own pants.

"Jay, is there anything in this dorm that can be used as lubricant?"

Jaden shook his head and grabbed one of Jim's hands and started to suck on his fingers. Once both of them were sure that they were adequitly slobbered on (A/N: For lack of a better phrase) Jaden guided Jim's hand to his enterance. Jim gently pushed one of his fingeres in and watching for Jaden's reaction. Jaden's face was flushed and he was panting softly but he didn't seem to be in as much pain as Jim had thought he would be, so Jim added another finger and slowly scissord them before adding a third. Once he was sure that Jaden was streched enough he pulled his fingers out.

"You ready?"

Jaden nodded. Jim lined himself up with Jaden's entrance and slowly pushed in. Jaden was holding back a scream but let it out when Jim hit something deep inside him. After Jim was sure that Jaden had adjusted, he pulled back out until only the head was still in and then he slammed back in. The pace was realitivly slow and it didn't take them very long to reach there peak (at the same time).

Later when the two laid together enjoying the afterglow they both felt like their lives were going to change forever.

A/N: Well, my first attempt at Lemon. Please tell me if it sucked, but don't be too hard on me. There will be more, this is a whole story not just a oneshot. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I don't own any of the characters. There aren't enough JimxJaden fics on this site. It's sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaden leaned over the toilet in the Slifer Red dorm for the nth time that morning. Too bad he hadn't eaten anything since dinner the last night, because he was now experiencing dry heaving. During one of the times he wasn't leaning over the toilet he heard the door open.

"Slacker," he heard, "are you in here?"

"Yeah," he answered hoarsely.

Chazz opened the door and grabbed Jaden by his arm and pulled him up. Chazz eyed him nervously and started pulling him away from the dorm. Jaden was trying to get out of Chazz's grip.

"Where are we going, Chazz?" he asked.

"The nurse."

"Why?"

"Because you've been sick just about everyday for the past few months. You are going to the nurse."

Jaden sighed and allowed Chazz to pull him to the nurse.

Once they reached Miss Fontaine's office, the lady had Jaden sit down on a bed. She asked him a lot of questions and he answered them the best he could. At the end she took a blood sample and told him to get some rest. Luckily, that day was the free day so Jaden could stay in the dorm.

A couple hours later Jaden got a message on his student communicator thing from Miss Fontaine saying that she needed to see him immediately. When he got to her office he found her smiling at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but Jaden, you're pregnant."

Jaden could actually hear Yubel laughing in the back of his head. "I'm what?"

"Pregnant. Two months along."

The brunette had to grab onto a table to keep himself from falling over. He looked up when Miss Fontaine laid a hand on his shoulder. "Who's the father?" she asked.

"Jim."

"Oh. Well, Jaden I'm going to need you to come back here about every couple weeks, okay?"

Jaden nodded and headed back to his dorm. Before he opened the door Jaden could feel that Jim was somehow near. When he opened his door his saw Jim sitting on his bed smiling at him.

"Jim!" he exclaimed as he ran toward him.

"Hello, Jaden," Jim said as he hugged Jaden close.

The Australian soon noticed that Jaden was shaking. Jim pulled away and looked Jaden in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: Cliffhangers! I love them. Anyway, R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jim blinked. "Um... What?"

"I'm pregnant, Jim. With your baby," Jaden answered, not meeting Jim's eyes.

"Oh."

Jaden got off Jim's lap and walked over to the desk in the corner. He sat on the desk and watched Jim with concern. The Australian almost looked like he was going to cry, scream, run away, and hug & kiss Jaden all at the same time. Jaden was worried that Jim was going to run away and not help him, and he got slightly more worried when Jim looked at him.

"How?"

Jaden shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think it may have something to do with Yubel though."

Jim nodded and stood up. For a moment it looked like Jim was going leave the dorm until he turned toward Jaden and walked over to him. He put his hands around the brunettes waist and softly kissed him. When they pulled away both were breathless.

"How far along are you?" Jim asked, rubbing circles on Jaden back with his hand.

"About two months," Jaden answered.

Jim nodded and put one of his hands in one of his pockets. "You know, I've been thinking since I left and went back to South Academy."

"About what?" Jaden asked nervously.

"About us. I was thinking about asking you to marry me."

Jaden blinked and smiled at Jim. "Really?"

"Yes. So will you?" 

"Well, I'll have to think about it."

Jim nodded. "Okay. You can do that."

Jaden smiled and kissed Jim. Neither noticed the door to Jaden's room open and Syrus walk in. Sy of course noticed them but decided not to say anything.

Jim broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jaden's. "I love you, Jaden. And I love our child."

They both noticed Syrus when they heard him hit the ground.

A/N: I know this is probably really short but I'm supposed to be doing my laundry right now so yeah. I realized that I am going to have to write a prequel to this since most people think that having sex with someone two months ago and then finding out that they're pregnant is not a good reason to marry someone. And it's not. So after I finish this story I am going to write the prequel. _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have to make up a lot of time here. Initially, my idea was to update once a month for the pregnancy, but that didn't happen. So I have to write eight months worth of chapters. Also, Jaden is going to have a full 40 week pregnancy which is closer ten months than nine, according to my mother.

Loving All of You Chapter 4

Month 3

Jaden looked down at the small almost non-existent bump that is his abdomen. He was finally starting to show, not that anyone could tell really. He smiled as he thought of the baby growing in him. Jim was coming to visit that day and Jesse was coming as well. Jaden was nervous about that because Jesse didn't know about Jaden's pregnancy.

Jaden was scared that Jesse wouldn't accept his pregnancy, even though they were almost brothers. Jesse accepted him and Jim, heck a few weeks after that he started going out with Hassleberry.

While Jaden was contemplating that he failed to notice Jim walking in to the dorm. The Australian didn't say anything, he just watched how Jaden fretted about his shirt being a little too tight. Jim smiled at his boyfriend, before walking up and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"You're early," Jaden muttered.

"I know. I got out early. Came as soon as I could. I needed to see you," Jim answered.

Jaden smiled and turned in the embrace. He reached up and kissed Jim lightly. When he pulled away Jim leaned in to his ear.

"Jesse's here," he whispered.

Jaden buried his head in Jim's chest. He was dreading telling Jesse the most. Even Syrus took it okay, after he woke up. But Jesse was another story.

Jim sensed Jaden apprehension and hugged the younger teen closer. "He has a surprise for you, too," Jim said.

Jaden pulled away and look curious. Jim just chuckled and motioned for Jaden to go to his room, where Jesse was waiting.

When Jaden got to his room he found Jesse sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, Jess," Jaden said as he entered the room.

Jesse looked up and smiled at Jaden. "Hey, Jay. Jim said you had something you wanted to tell me."

Jaden smiled and sat next to Jesse. "I'm pregnant, Jess."

Jesse stared at the floor for a few seconds before softly whispering, "I'm not alone then."

Jaden looked at his curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, too. Just Ty-Ty didn't take it that well. He ran off, and nobody can find him. It's been three months." By the time he was finished talking he seemed to be on the verge of tears. Jaden hugged his friend close.

"It'll be okay, Jesse."

Jesse shook his head. "No it won't. I'm having twins; I think that's what scared him. Two kids."

Jaden stayed quite for a moment. "We'll get through this."

Jesse pulled away from the hug and smiled through the tears that were slowly falling from his eyes. Jim walked in and smiled at the both of them.

"Welcome to the family, Jesse," Jim said.

Life with Jesse quickly became normal. When Duel Academy let out and Jaden graduated the three of them went house shopping. It didn't take them long to find a house big enough for six people (four bedrooms, three baths). Everything was going well until one day in early July.

* * *

"Ty-Ty?"

A/N: Cliffhanger. Love it. Anyway I should update soon, hopefully. The babies should be due in a few days, have to get chapters done up to that point.


End file.
